Angel wth a Dirty Face
by xoSuperstarletxo
Summary: Caleigh is a free spirited 19 year old girl with everything to look forward to in life. Until one wrong decision sends her life spiralling out of control. Only one person can save her. The man who stuck by her through everything. Ratings Inside - TroyXOFC
1. Homecoming

_**A/N:**_ Well, I'm going to start a new story now. I've kind of wrote myself into a corner with 'Extra Credit' and I have no idea where to take the next chapter at the moment. I know its been a while since I updated it but hopefully within the next few days I'll have something for you loyal readers. As for 'Fighting for Survival', I'll update that hopefully tonight or tomorrow. Thanks for reading my stories and I hope you continue to read my other fiction as well.

**Rating:** This story will be rated M for Language, Sex Scenes and both Physical and Emotional Abuse as well as Drug Usage.

**Main Characters Name Pronounced: **Kah-Lee

_**Disclaimer: **_I own Caleigh, Jenny, Desmond and Caleb. I do not own anything associated with High School Musical or The Disney Channel and anything used or written in this story is mainly for the purpose of the story. Thank You!

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

Walking up the steps into East High School, I grasped my _Ipod Touch_ tightly in my hand, the soft rubber covered ear buds stuck into my ears, blasted out _Taylor Swift - Teardrops on My Guitar_. I sniffed a little, the song always did get to me.

I stepped inside, the door closing behind me and smiled at a few of the students who I knew.

Before I get any further, let me tell you a bit about myself.

I'm Caleigh Marie Moore. I'm 19 years old and just finishing up my senior year at East High. I've got long wavy blond hair which reaches just down to my mid-back and dark chocolate brown eyes. I'm about 5ft "6 tall but I usually boost my height a little with some heels.

I'm graduating with honours from school and moving half way across the country to attend Boston University to study Psychology. Its all I've ever wanted to do since I was younger.

I headed straight for my locker and pulled my _Ipod_ away and put it off, slipping it into my locker. I then grabbed my Maths and English books and stuck them away in my black leather bag. I finally took out my large Art folder for my double period between third and forth. Just as I shut the locker over, my best friends Jenny and Desmond came charging down the hall towards me.

Well more like Jenny was charging and Des was trying to keep up with her. He stopped behind her and put his hands on his knees, doubling over as he panted for breath.

I turned to face her, instantly regretting it as she grasped my upper arms in a vice-like grip and pulled me towards her.

"Have you heard?!?!" she scream whispered at me, not bothering with all the students that were snickering around her. I shook my head at my smaller friend. She was small and had a head of raven black hair. She was of Native American descent and had flawless tanned skin, a round face, dark chocolate brown eyes and a small nose with pouty lips. Her hair was always so shiny and floaty, she made me jealous of it.

My face wore the expression of fear and pure shock at her outburst.

"Have I heard what?" I uttered those words, quite frightened at what the outcome would be. Her face lit up and she smiled, showing off her perfect set of pearly whites.

Her grasp on my arms tightened to an uncomfortable pressure and I winced a little.

"He's moving back!! To here!! Can you believe it?!?!" I closed my eyes and breathed out through my nose softly. _Not again Jenny. God help me._

"Jenny, you need to stop being so obsessed with him. You've met him a hundred times, you've spoke to him a hundred times. Hell, he even beat you at _Dance Dance Revolution_ which nobody does".

My sweet little Jenny was obsessed with video games and she challenged anyone to beat her at a game of her choice. Said person, accepted the invitation which made for some very amusing viewing.

That was only the beginning of her obsession. Albeit she still has that one, it takes a backseat to her current obsession. **Troy Bolton.**

Her room is covered in posters of him and her notebook reads 'I Heart TB', 'I Heart Troy Bolton', I Love TAB', 'Mrs Jennifer Bolton' and so on and so forth.

Despite the fact that he's told her that he is too old for her and has no interest whatsoever, she still keeps pursuing it. My heart goes out to her because I know she'll end up getting hurt by him. Not intentionally on either's part, but I know it'll happen.

* * *

Des started to laugh in the background as he caught his breath. He came over to stand beside me. Most of the student body had returned to their own little worlds and conversations now, not paying us any attention.

"Wow, that was so funny. I remember that. Good times" he declared. I shook my head with a small giggle.

Desmond was my other best friend. We'd met in Kindergarten and hit it off straight away when he'd saved my sweets from another boy who stole them in the playground. I'd almost swooned, if you can at that age, but as we grew older, we fell into a platonic, closely wedged friendship, telling each other everything there was to know, secrets and all.

Desmond was near enough 6ft" tall with shoulder length golden brown hair, pushed back over his head. He was slim but had muscles at the same time and had sweet green eyes. He always wore a hat; today he favoured the black beanie, pulled down over his hair and his signature backpack which carried all his books and was dotted with doodles and drawings all over it.

Jenny had joined us in 3rd grade, the new shy girl in the class who stuck to herself and didn't really talk to anyone. We'd went to her in the playground and said she could join us. She resisted for the first few days before she agreed and came with us. We'd became best friends and nothing ever separated us.

"Stop it. You have no idea what this means.....I mean...this is...this is...."

"This is what? It's nothing new. He comes home around this time every year. You know that Jen. And how many times does he have to tell you he's not interested? You're going to get hurt".

"But...but..."

"I don't want to hear anymore talk about Troy Alexander Bolton. Get him out of your head Jen. He's a fantasy sweetie".

"Umm...hmmm" she muttered, lowering her head with a sigh.

I know you must think I sound so harsh on her. But you have to understand, that if you were the one that went through the highs and lows with her. The days of flat out crying and nothing else because she saw him with a girl or because he announced he was dating someone just a few months ago. If you were the one that had to have the tissues on hand every time she saw his movies, spent days comforting her when he came home and still rejected her all the time no matter what she did.

And the person who had to watch her hype herself up for his coming home only to watch her fall into the depths of despair when she doesn't understand why he doesn't want her.

Jenny is such a gorgeous looking girl, she makes me jealous of her sometimes. She's always got that glow about her and with the slim figure and perfect teeth and smile, she'd put any girl to shame. Its just too bad, Troy thinks he's too old. And I can see why. He's 25, she's 18.

Des patted her arm and she looked up and I could see that my words had hit a tough spot.

"I'm sorry to sound so harsh Jenny. But you're my best friend. I just don't want you to get hurt".

"I know" she mumbled "I understand. C'mon, let's get to class". She moved between Desmond and I and shuffled off down the corridor.

And staring at the back of her head, even I knew that despite the down and moody behaviour, this wasn't the end of Troy Bolton and Jenny Velasquez.

* * *

**_TROY'S POV_**

My hand gripped the steering wheel gently, my other hand on the manual shift as I drove through my home town. I smiled, a pair of silver rimmed _Aviator_ shades protecting my eyes from the sun.

_Mmmmm...its good to be home._

I maneuvered my way through the streets, not stopping before pulling up to the large Tudor style home, with white bricks and black stick-work on the outside. It had large bay windows all along the front and a mahogany painted wooden porch with a white swing on it.

The windows were all guarded on the outside with black iron-wrought twisted bars and covered with lightweight netting curtains, in whites and creams.

I got out of the car, moving to the boot to grab my things before locking up the car and then heading to the house. I dropped my bags on the porch and knocked on the door.

It opened a few moments later revealing a tall, muscled guy, with sandy blond hair and brown eyes.

"Hey Troy! Its great to see you again" he said giving me a brotherly hug. I hugged him back and we patted each other on the back.

"It's been ages, well it feels like it anyway. So how are things Caleb?"

"Really good man. Come on in and we'll get something to eat. We've got some time to kills before everyone gets home anyway".

"Cool, so tell me everything I've missed in the last year then...."

Caleb caught me up on everything that I'd missed while I'd been in LA and away filming my next two films. I always came back to Albuquerque at this time of the year for a few months, wanting to take a break and keep myself grounded. To catch up with my friends and what not.

_It was always good to get away from it all, and there isn't a large amount of paparazzi about in these parts, so I always get the peace I'm looking for. And it's my release. Getting all the pressure and tension off of me, just allowing me to get my head straight and decide my next move._

Caleb was upstairs, grabbing a few things from his room and I was wandering about in the sitting room, seeing if there was anything knew. I touched a picture and smiled a toothy grin at it, seeing a smiling face looking back at me.

I heard the door open and I turned around to see her walk through the door. She closed the door, humming to herself before removing her _Ipod_ from her ears and putting her bag down in the hall. She turned to face the sitting room and stopped in her tracks when she caught sight of me.

She was gorgeous. Her blond hair falling effortlessly around her face and down her back, her warm chocolate brown eyes shining back at me. She had virtually no make up on, just some lip gloss and she wore a simple pair of blue jeans and a white halter neck top with some silver patterns on it with a pair of flat white shoes.

I smiled at her, shoving my hands into my jean pockets. It'd been two years since I'd seen her. She'd been away at a psychology convention and tour for three months last year and had came back the day I'd left.

The last time I'd seen her she had been so much smaller and skinny and so young looking. And now looking at her, she was a beautiful, 19 year old woman staring back at me.

"Hi Caleigh" I said sweetly to her not sure what else to say. She smiled back and rushed over, jumping into my arms as I caught her in a huge hug, holding her against me in mid air.

"It's so good to see you" she murmured against my neck and I felt her warm breath slip around the collar of my jacket and shoot through my t-shirt.

I held one arm around her back and ran the other through her soft blond hair.

"It's good to see you too Caleigh. I missed you".

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N: **_There we go. I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!!!


	2. Wow

_**A/N:**_ Wow, thanks for the reviews. I hope you will enjoy this story, its a bit more mature than what I'm used to writing.

I'm not entirely sure if I portrayed the fact that Caleigh, Jenny and Desmond all know Troy in this story. Caleb and Caleigh grew up with him and know him well, Jenny has had a crush on him for years and he lets her down every time. He doesn't want her and she just doesn't get why. She hypes herself up every time he comes home only to crash back down when he rejects her again. Please keep reviewing and let me know what you think. Thanks!!

**Rating:** This story will be rated M for Language, Sexual Scenes and both physical and emotional abuse as well as drug usage.

**Main Characters Name Pronounced:**Kah-Lee

_**Disclaimer: **_I own Caleigh, Caleb, Jenny, Desmond, Christopher and Cassie Moore and Mark. I do not own anything associated with High School Musical or The Disney Channel and anything used in this, is just for the purpose of the story. Thank You!

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

I padded along the hall, towards my bedroom, wrapped in a large fluffy white towel, after having my routine morning shower. I glanced at the clock as I stepped into the room and saw it was almost 6.30am.

_Thank you whoever is up there, that there is no school today. I'll get the chance to catch up with Troy, considering he's been back almost a fortnight and I haven't had much time with him between preparing for college, homework for school and studying for my finals._

I quickly dried myself off with the towel and headed to my closet, to pick an outfit. I chose a knee-length white summer dress, with halterneck straps, a thin beige cardigan to slip over the top and a pair of flat white shoes.

I dried my hair quickly and then brushed it back, pinning half of it up with an embroidered clip before slipping a couple of white bangles on my wrist. I checked the clock again and then jumped down the stairs to make some breakfast before the boys got up or I would be greeted with two bears with sore heads.

I fried up some bacon, eggs and sausage as well as some slices of toast for them. I was just plating it up when I heard the running sounds of four feet, coming down the stairs and then Caleb and Troy appeared around the door, licking their lips and eyeing the food.

"I can predict you two at the drop of a hat" I smirked as they raced in and grabbed a plate from the counter, sitting down before digging in. _Typical boys._

I walked around them, pouring a few glasses of orange juice and placed them down, noticing that both of them had not even bothered getting dressed. _Now my brother I don't have a problem with. I'm used to seeing his nastiness like that, although I'd rather he spared my sight but Troy, no, I'm not used to seeing him half dressed._ His toned and tanned muscles gleaming softly in the light, his arms bulging and his sinewy biceps twitching as he ate rather quickly. His body was pure perfection, toned and muscled in the right places, a soft covering of fine blond hair on his chest, leading down his stomach and trailing into his _Calvin Klein_ boxers. His thighs were quite muscled too, his feet and calves pressed into the stool to keep him in the one spot. _No, I aint used to seeing that sight. But I could get used to it. Woweeee!!!_

I sat down opposite them, pulling my plate which had one bit of sausage and an egg with a slice of toast on it. Troy swallowed- well more like gulped- down a few mouthfuls of his juice before he looked between Caleb and I. He pointed his fork at me and said

"You really need to eat some more. You're practically skin and bone Caleigh".

"I eat plenty, I'll have you know. And I'm not skin and bone. I'm a happy, healthy woman". I heard Caleb snort into his food and I drew him a glare "And just what are you trying to say mister. You keep it up, remember who's cooking your food Caleb" I warned him with a glare before signalling for the conversation about my eating habits to be dropped in favour of eating.

"So, where's Mom and Dad?" Troy asked, referring to our parents as he finished up. I grabbed the three empty plates and put them in the sink, filling it up with soapy suds to wash them.

"Still sleeping. Mom'll be getting up for work soon. If you guys hurry up we can get going soon and have a day out, catching up. Go and get dressed".

Caleb groaned and stalked from the room while Troy stayed behind.

"Will Jenny be there Cal?" he asked using my childhood nickname. I tensed as I was washing the dishes, my arms up to the elbows in the warm water.

"Ummm...yeah and Des. Is there a problem Troy?"

I looked over my shoulder at him. He was looking down nervously and he began to scratch the back of his neck.

"No, well, I don't know really. You know how Jen gets Caleigh. I just don't want to upset her. She reads far too much into it".

I nodded "I know. I've told her how you feel a million times. And I've told her why you feel like that. Her 'attraction' to you will run its course. Just put it to the back of your mind and we'll have a great day".

I walked over to him after draining the sink and putting the dishes up to dry.

I rubbed his forearm softly.

"Trust me Troy".

"I do. I just...never mind okay. I should go and get something to wear" he smiled his cheeky, famous grin at me before slipping from the room and heading upstairs. I frowned, chewing on my lower lip, worried about Troy and hoping he would be okay.

_I know fame takes its toll on him, its clear it would do on anyone. He knew the lifestyle that came with being an actor but he refused to back down and bury his dreams inside him. For that, he became an inspiration to me. I just hope, he doesn't take on too much._

* * *

_**1 HOUR 30 MINS LATER**_

Caleb was driving us into town and I was stuck in the back with Jenny and Desmond fighting like a pair of immature kids. It was over nothing as well, in fact I'm not even sure what it was over exactly, something about a cookie or bit of candy.

"Lets go to Marshmallow" I said leaning forward in my seat and whispering in Troy's ear. He was lucky enough to be sitting up the front along with Caleb. He nodded and patted my hand that was on the top of his seat before he turned to Caleb and relayed the message. He nodded as well and started to drive towards the shop on the other side of town.

Getting out of the car, Des and Jenny were still fighting and I lost my rag. I whirled around towards them and just let them have it.

"Look, if you two would stop fighting like a bunch of immature two year olds we could at least have a decent day out with our friends. Instead, you are fighting over a cookie?!?! Grow up!!"

I stormed away inside the shop, leaving four people standing there with open mouths. I heard the bell ring behind me a few moments later and looked to my left to see Troy joining me at the counter.

"Do I even need to ask what flavour you are going to get?" he smirked raising one mocking eyebrow at me.

I shook my head with a laugh and made my way to the man at the counter. He smiled warmly at me.

"G'morning sweet-pea" he greeted me "And I take it, you'd like one of the usual"? I nodded and watched him prepare my ice-cream.

I licked my lips as he added scoop after scoop along with sprinkles, sauce and nuts to my dessert. When he handed it to me, I could barely stop myself from digging into it and waited with Troy while he ordered for everyone else. I got a tray to help him carry it to the table and we all sat down and ate.

Jenny and Desmond were virtually silent throughout the whole thing and I began to feel guilty for snapping at them. I sighed and reached over, taking one of Jenny's hands and one of Des'.

"I'm sorry I snapped. It was out of order. I just had a headache and it was no excuse. It won't happen again".

They both nodded and then cracked smiles, cheering up a little. Conversation began to pick up at the table and soon we were all reminiscing about old times and catching up with each other. It all ended when Jenny sat up straight, when she'd finished her ice-cream and said

"They have _Revolution_ here. I bet 10 bucks I can beat you Troy?" she asked looking at him, raising an eyebrow, talking about _Dance, Dance Revolution_. He stared at her for a few moments before flashing his 'movie star' smile and agreeing, raising the bet to 20 dollars.

I sighed and watched as both Caleb and Des got up to follow them, leaving me sitting there alone. I cleared away the ice-cream dishes and took them up to the counter before going back to the table and grabbing my bag.

I started to walk towards the dance machine, when I tripped over a chair leg. I could feel myself heading for the floor, unable to stop myself when I felt two strong arms grasp me and pull me against them. I opened my eyes, which I'd shut tightly when I tripped and stared up into a pair of the most magnificent emerald green eyes. He smiled at me charmingly and helped me to my feet. He righted me and made sure I was okay, while I got a good look at him.

Tall. About 6ft, with loosely styled brown locks and emerald green eyes, he was gorgeous. He had a nice natural tan, with muscled arms and was dressed in a pair of black board shorts, flip-flops and a white v-neck shirt, that was pulled tightly over his impressive chest.

I could feel my knees going weak and I smiled sweetly at him.

"I'm Mark" he said holding his hand out.

"Caleigh" I felt myself saying, blushing when he kissed the back of my hand.

"Well, its nice to meet you. Be careful when you trip up in future, you never know who you might fall for" he replied cheekily, winking at me before saying goodbye and leaving.

I could feel my chest having and my heart beating a furious pattern against my ribs.

_Wow_

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N2:**_ Well there we have it. Mark will become a very important figure in this story, very soon. Keep reading and I hope you enjoy it.


	3. Welcome To Boston

_**A/N:**_ Thank you for the reviews over the past two chapters. I really hope you have been enjoying this story, and I apologise for my lack of updates. I've been really rundown and tired with work over the Christmas period. I hope everyone had a festive and merry Christmas and a fun new year. Hopefully 2010 will bring good things for everyone. Here is another chapter and enjoy XxX

_**Rating:**_This story will be rated M for Language, Sexual Scenes and both physical and emotional abuse as well as drug usage.

_**Main Characters Name Pronounced:**_ Kah-Lee

_**Disclaimer: **_I own Caleigh, Caleb, Mark, Arielle, I do not own anything associated with _High School Musical_ or _The Disney Channel _and anything used in this, is just for the purpose of the story. Thank You!

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

"Do you have to go? It feels like I just got you back" I asked forlornly as Troy and I stood at the airport. I sighed, tucking my hands into the pockets of my jeans, flicking my hair over my shoulder. His lips twisted a little unusually and he nodded.

"I know Cal, you know how it is. I've got so much work to do but you're heading off to college in a few weeks and then I'll be back before you know it. I promise, I'll phone you and we'll keep in touch. Keep your chin up sweetheart" he said, lifting my chin up as he tucked his fingers beneath it. I nodded, licking my lips softly, not wanting to let the tears spill down.

It was the same every year. Fortunately I was at a camp last year so I never really got to see him, and I didn't have to go through this. It seems to get worse with the passing years.

"I better be the first to get tickets" I warned pointing a finger at him, a small smirk adorning my lips. He nodded and held his arms up in a surrender motion before holding them out. I walked to him, allowing him to embrace me tightly. He held me against him, his arms around my waist. I could feel his soft breath tickling the skin of my neck where he buried his face. I relaxed in the circle of his arms, my fingers threading through his hair and holding his head against me. I buried my nose in his hair, nuzzling against him.

"I'm going to miss you" I said pulling back and looking up at him, crystal clear salty drops threatening to leave my eyes "I always do".

"I'll miss you too. It's not forever".

"It never is" I replied, completing the sentence we've said to each other during all the previous goodbyes we've shared.

He nodded and flashed me a smile, pressing a kiss to my cheek before letting me go and turning to pick up his bag from the floor. He threw it over his shoulder before turning back to me. He pressed his hands into my upper arms and nodded at me before turning and heading for the departure lounge. I watched him go, my heart beat racing and slowing intermittently as he walked out of my life again.

_**

* * *

**_

THREE WEEKS LATER

The plane ride was long and tiring and I was just ready to find my room, fall into a bed and curl up in the covers. I dragged my rolling suitcase behind me, the rest was being delivered by courier in a few days time. I lifted it up the stairs, shifted my bag up my shoulder once or twice. I walked into the building where my dorm was situated and looked around. There were other students running and walking and talking and shouting. Some were settling in okay, a few guys were throwing footballs around, cheering and booing when it was caught and missed respectively. There was a long line of people at a desk, a man and woman behind it were being bombarded by multiple students shouting all at one time. I sighed and looked around, flicking my hair over my shoulder.

I headed for the stairs, dragging my case up them as quickly as I could, for it was rather heavy. Stopping at the second floor, I looked down at the slips of paper I was holding and read over them. I checked my room number and then looked up and down as I walked along the corridor searching for the room.

Upon finding my room, I opened the door, letting it swing back and hit the wall. I looked inside, no one was there, but there were things piled on a bed to the right hand side. I stumbled in, dragging my case behind me and pulling it towards the left hand side bed.

The room was large and airy and painted in a lilac colour. It had two sets of casement windows, one near my bed and the other to the left of the other bed. They both opened outwards so you could look down onto the courtyard. The floor was laminated with a soft brown rug laid down on the middle of the floor.

The beds were single and weren't made up yet, so I assumed they just waited on the students bringing their own things.

There was nothing on the walls yet apart from a few pictures of the campus, a fire exit map and the motto of the school was carved along the top of the opposite wall to the windows.

I turned around and dumped my handbag and the few pieces of paper I was carrying onto the bed.

"Hey! Who said you get the left bed?" a voice sounded behind me. I whipped around, my hair flying almost everywhere to stare at the small girl in the door. She was about 5ft 5", very slim and had scarlet red hair. Her eyes were a deep brown colour and she wore no make up on her small elfin face. She was wearing a grey polo neck shirt and a pair of well washed blue denim jeans, her feet were stuck into grey baseball shoes.

"Ummm...well...I just thought seen as you had put your things on that bed..." I stammered looking at her. She walked into the room and came towards me and then smiled, widely.

"I was just messing with you. I don't care what bed you take" she stuck her hand out towards me "I'm Arielle. You must be my roommate Caleigh?"

"Yeah, that's me. I just got here. I was a little overwhelmed by the dorm".

"Yeah, it gets you that way. So where are you from?" she asked, turning away from me. I stared at her back for a few seconds before snapping out of my trance and replying

"Ummm....Albuquerque, New Mexico. You?"

"Boston. Not that far from here actually. So what are you studying?"

"Psychiatry is my major and English as a minor".

"Ummm...Microbiology and Biochemistry. You've got it quite hard. Psychiatry is hard enough as it is but taking English as well. Well, you must be really smart".

"I think its safe to say, we're all smart around here Arielle".

"Mhmmm...I suppose you could say that" she threw a smile at me over her shoulder as I turned to look at her.

We spent the next few hours unpacking, getting to know one another and making the room look a little more like 'us'.

I began to feel very lethargic and looked almost like a zombie when we had finished. I could hardly see 10ft in front of me.

"C'mon we need to go to the common room. The dorm adviser wants to talk to us all" Arielle spoke and grasped a light jacket from her bed to slip it on.

"Uh-uh" I moaned pitifully, dropping down onto my bed, face first. I buried my face in the pillow, telling her I was too tired to even move. She tried to tell me we had to go but I just told her to tell him/her I was far too tired to be doing anything other than sleep.

Two minutes later, I heard the door close. And that was all I heard for a few sweet, blissful hours. Until......

_**

* * *

**_

BANG, BANG, BANG!!!

I jolted awake, my eyes almost glued shut. I rubbed them with my hands, trying to find my boundaries as I stumbled off the bed and almost fell to the floor. Righting myself, I looked around the room with a yawn, noting it was dark and the moonlight was shining in through the window, illuminating the floor gently. The door banged again and I groaned, making my way towards it.

I tugged it open, covering my mouth in another yawn to be face with a very angry person at the other side of the door.

"You weren't at the dorm adviser meeting. I told everyone they had to be there, especially new students. Are you that dumb that you cannot even follow the simplest of rules?!?"

I ran my fingers through my tousled hair, my eyes still half closed as I winced at the light coming in from the hall.

From what I could make out he was tall, with dark brown locks, tousled over his face, and shining green eyes. He was wearing a _BMU _t-shirt, and black jeans and was leaning against the door, both forearms propped up on either side of the frame. His t-shirt had ridden up a little, giving a peek of his smoothly tanned stomach and the little trail of hair which dipped down into his jeans.

"Huh?" I groaned "Sorry, I was really tired from my flight here. I just wanted to sleep. Was there something important that I needed to know?" I asked, still half asleep.

"There were a few important things you needed to know actually" he all but snapped at me "And a few things I needed to know as well. What's your name?"

"Caleigh" I replied through another yawn, covering my mouth "Caleigh Moore. What's yours?"

"Mark Kellar. I'm your dorm adviser".

"Nice to meet you" I reached out to shake his hand. He let one arm down from the door frame and grasped my small hand in his bigger one. I felt a shiver go up my spine and tingles reached all the way to my toes.

"Its nice to meet you as well. Although I would have preferred it to be at the meeting which I instructed everyone to be at...."

"Okay, I get it already. I missed the bloody meeting. I'm sorry, I was so tired. Have I said sorry enough yet. Now please, enlighten me on everything else I had to know 'cause I've got a lot of sleep I need to catch up on before classes begin tomorrow".

I saw him smile through the dark and I stepped back, walking into the room and switching the small lamp on before returning to the door.

"Whoa, its you" he muttered as I stepped back up towards him. I looked up to meet his face.

"Yeah, and I can see now who you are as well. So you're my dorm advisor huh?"

"Mhmmm....this is my third year here. So what are you studying?"

"Psychiatry and English. What about you?"

"Neurosurgery is my major while General Medicine is extra on the side".

"Wow, that's a lot" I commented, running my fingers through my hair again, hoping I didn't look too bad as I stood in front of him. Knowing my luck, my hair would be everywhere, my mascara probably smudged and I've likely got pillow marks on my face.

"Yeah, but its what I've always wanted to do" he smiled, nodding his head.

"So, was there anything else you had to tell me. Or do you think I could go back to sleep?"

"Ummm...here's your schedule and map of the school, list of teachers and people who can help you with anything. If you need any help or need to talk about anything, my room is on the next floor at the end of the hall".

"Okay, thanks Mark".

"You're welcome Caleigh. See you tomorrow" he leaned towards me and pressed a gentle kiss to my cheek "Welcome to Boston" he smiled before disappearing down the corner, leaving me like a giggling idiot in the middle of the room.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**A/N2:**_ Sorry its been so long. I've had bad writers block and I've been trying to update my other stories on my other account as well. XxX


End file.
